Megatronus
If the first Transformers were Primus' disciples, then The Fallen is his Judas. It is said that At the dawn of time, he was Megatronus, one of a brotherhood of vastly powerful beings dedicated to the well-being of their world. But according to legend, The Fallen would gain his current moniker by turning against his brother Primes and his purpose to pursue his own ends, earning the moniker "the first Decepticon" in the process. His frightening form is alleged to be a metal cage for primal, burning forces of chaos, giving him the appearance of a living furnace. These cauldron-like forces are said to have purged him of all empathy and morality; all that remains is hatred and purest rage. The Fallen is immensely powerful. His acolytes claim he commands mystic, entropic arts, and that when at full strength he can un-make creation at his focused will. He is rarely defeated; at best he is contained, where he waits with eternal patience for the chance to unleash his dark powers once again. When his power is at its height, it is said that The Fallen can open space bridges and travel between dimensions and realities at will. Some claim he is the originator of the Decepticons, the catalyst that prompted Megatron to claim power for himself rather than the greater good. While the exact details of his past are said to be complicated beyond the understanding of mortals, two things remain consistent: He is bad news, and he's on fire. History This true history of The Fallen is lost in time, although it is said that he was one of Primus's original Thirteen Transformers. When the consumer goods robots rose up against the Quintessons in a rebellion that ultimately forced the aliens off the planet, the military hardware robots, now known as "Decepticons" and led by Megatronus, set their sights on conquering Cybertron for themselves. Two Autobot leaders fell during the war that ensued, and Sentinel Major inherited the Matrix of Leadership and became Sentinel Prime, leader of the Autobots. Megatronus, however, proved too much for the succession of Primes, and Megatronus and his generals seemed on the brink of conquering Cybertron once and for all. However, during this time Megatronus uncovered evidence of the existence of Unicron, and shifted his focus to preparing the planet for sacrifice to the Dark God. The Decepticon Generals, alarmed at this development, turned against Megatronus, and trapped him in a subspace cell, taking over leadership of the Decepticons themselves. Disgraced, the name 'Megatronus' was nearly erased from history, and the former Decepticon leader became referred to only as The Fallen, and even then only in hushed tones by others who shared his vision and formed the Cult of Unicron. MUX History In 2017, Megatronus was freed from his interdimensional prison by cult leader Rartorata, with the help of Snaptrap's Seacons. He then had Snaptrap take him to the Disco Star, where he killed Big-Time and stole Evil, Inc.'s stash of dark energon. Logs 2017 * November 22 - "Snaptrap Interlude" - Rartorata negotiates a ride. * December 03 - "Aboard the Disco Star" - The Fallen invades the Disco Star. * December 08 - "Aboard The Hatemaker" - The Fallen helps Snaptrap get ahead. 2018 * November 08 - "I'll Huff and I'll Puff" - The Fallen comes a-calling in Retoris (Fallen POV). * November 08 - "Facing The Fallen" - The Fallen has come to Retoris to make his demands of the Autobots. The Autobots defy him. 2019 * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. OOC Note On the MUX, The Fallen is just a powerful dude with a scary reputation. category:Decepticon leaders category:Transformers category:Decepticons category:Thirteen category:Unicron-related characters category:characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron Category:Unicron Category:Primes Category:Elderly Transformers